


Miraculous One Shots

by RaeTheBae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Au’s, Flirting, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lots of different Au’s, Multi, coffee shop au!, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheBae/pseuds/RaeTheBae
Summary: A collection of Miraculous Ladybug oneshots and drabbles. Lots of different au’s. Fun stories.





	1. The Barista with the blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason Adrien visits the same small coffee shop every morning.

Adrien walked into the coffee shop, out of the chilly November air. He un wrapped his scarf and walked towards the counter. There was no line up so we walked straight up to the barista. Her name was Marinette. She wore her dark blue hair in two pigtails and was wearing an adorable pink headband with a bow on the side. The pink brought out her blue bell eyes.

“Hello Sir, What can I get for you?” She asked, smiling chipper as could be. 

“Could I get a tall dark roast two milk, two sugar, a chocolate danish and your phone number, please?” He asked casually.

The blue haired girl typed the order into the register and then looked up with that plastered smile, “just the coffee and the danish? That will be $4.80 please.” 

He sighed and handed her a $5 bill, “keep the change”

She bagged and handed me my pastry, “your coffee will be ready in a moment, please wait to the side.”

Adrien walked off to the side and another customer had come up to the cash. 

Alya, another barista that worked there looked over to him as she put together a drink.  
“You keeping coming in here every day and you’ll scare her off” she said.

He smiled, “she’ll come around eventually, Alya. I know she will.”

“Who’s going to tell her that?” she said as she returned to her work.

“Alya,” Marinette called, “the register is stalling again.”

The red head went over to the cash and shifted beside Marinette, “why don’t you go and finish the drink orders. I’ll work the register.”  
She shot Adrien a wink before she hit the machine hard from the side and grinned as it started working again.

“You know, if you wanted we could go out for dinner sometime. Just the two of us. Are you free this week?” He asked as Marinette worked. She didn’t respond. Adrien sighed and checked his phone quietly while Marinette finished the coffee. 

“Here you go. Have a great day.” She smiled, handing me my cup.

“I will, after having this coffee, made by the cutest barista in the world” Adrien smiled. 

“Adrien, just take your coffee” she replied impatiently, almost completely dropping the smile.

He nodded and took the coffee. It wasn’t until he was back in his car that he realized the phone number written across the side and a note that said :

I get off at 7pm ;)

“Yes!” He shouted to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


	2. What do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is trying to figure out how to confess to ladybug. Queen Bee is helping.

“Ladybug, I have a confession to make.”

“What is it Chat? Is something wrong?” 

“No, everything is fine. I just need to tell you something.”

“Okay”

“I .... am in love with you”

“Oh. Chat, that’s really.... I don’t -“

“I know that you don’t like me that way, and that’s fine. But I wanted you to know that.”

“I appreciate that you told me. I’m glad you understand that I will never ever ever love you the way I love someone else. I really hope that doesn’t break your heart and crus-“

“Queenie! What the hell?” Chat exclaimed, “that is not what she would say!”

The two stood atop a flat roof, not a mile away from the Eiffel Tower, where they were supposed to meet Rena Rouge and Ladybug in half an hour. 

The blonde super hero shrugged and crossed her arms, “it’s what she would think. I just want you to be prepared for the worst.”

Chat Noir shook his head, “you are just supposed to be helping me practice what to say, not crushing my dreams!”

Queen Bee put her hand on Chat Noirs shoulder, “Chat, your dreams are hopeless. That’s not my fault.”

“Oh my god. I knew I should have asked Rena.”

“No, because Rena is like in love with LB, probably more than you are-“

“Not possible but continue”

She rolled her eyes, “she’d either fight you for ladybugs love or tell ladybug that you’re in love with her before you get the chance to.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” 

“You must hate me a lot then. Anyways what you have to do is tell her that she needs you, make her believe that she couldn’t go on without you and there you have it.”

“Queenie that’s a terrible idea, you have the worst advice when it comes to relationships, you really do.” Chat said sitting down on the edge of a the roof.

Queen Bee sighed and sat down next to the boy, “Can you blame me Chat? I’ve never been in love. Everyone absolutely adores me, but I’ve never found someone I admire as you do with Ladybug.”

Chat paused, surprised to see a soft side of the cold hearted Queen Bee, “Aw, Queenie you will someday. You’ll find someone who you lov-“

“Eww. Stop. Just stop. I don’t care. I’m just saying, I suck at relationship advice because I’m not good at relationships. But you are. So just tell her how you feel. And even if i think this is all very stupid and pointless, that doesn’t matter. And even if she breaks your heart and rips your soul in half-“

“Queenie!”

“Right sorry- My point is, practicing is pointless, worrying is pointless, basically everything you’ve been doing for the past 20 minuets is pointless. Just go for it. Jump in head first and if you fall? Well, cats always land on their feet.” She said, and then she got up and stretched her arms, “don’t get me wrong I think you’ll fail.... I’ll race you to the Tower Chat”

Chat Noir looked up at is comrade, “Thank you Queenie. That was actually really helpful”

“Ew, less talk and more run let’s go!”

Chat Noir sprinted off towards the Eiffel Tower, where his lady awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


	3. On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have been ice skating Rivals for years. They compete against each other all the time, and they hate each other.... as far as everyone else knows.

The arena was cold and Marinette Du pain- Cheng shivered slightly under her coat. How fair was it that female ice skaters were expected to wear these skimpy outfits while the boys covered their whole bodies like wimps?  
She put up with it though, she looked far too gorgeous in her black cat themed costume tonight to be discouraged by the cold.

“Ready to get your butt kicked?” Adrien Agreste said from beside her. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “if I do recall Mr. Agreste, you only came in second last year.”

Adrien Agreste was her competition to beat. Last time she had won by two points. Which was something she hung over his head constantly.  
The blonde was dressed in his red bald black tux, that admitted looked very good on him. Though, she assumed most things did. 

Her rival leaned in closer to her, gaze unwavering, “ a lot can change my lady. I have no doubt I’ll leave you in my dust this year”

“Fat chance,” she countered locking eyes, “I am going to win the France Ice Skating Nationals for the second time in a row. And you are going to be one step behind me like the cheap second you are.” 

They had been rivals for the past four Championships. Each had won two National championships, this year was their tie breaker. Marinette intended to win.

He spoke slowly into her ear, his lips almost touching her skin, “I’m no one’s cheap second darling.”

And then he walked away, down the hall way. Her eyes followed him down the corridor until he turn left and out of her sight.

She rolled her eyes. That boy and his games. She had half a mind not to play along. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She checked the clock, she had 30 minuets before she was on.

Marinette subtly looked around to see if anyone was watching her and she turned and paced down the hallway, taking the same left. 

The tall blonde boy was leaning against the wall, green eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Just can’t get enough of me can you?” He purred.

“oh please, you should just admit you’re in love with me” she said.

The boy backed up, opening a door that revealed a small closet half filled with cleaning supplies,

“Lady’s first” he winked.

Marinette walked forward and grabbed the boy by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips, “you’re lucky you’re cute”

“You’re lucky I’m cute” he corrected Before being pulling into the closet. The door slammed shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue how ice skating competitions work so if this seems wrong I apologize. I wrote it in like 20 minuets.


	4. Youtuber AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are famous youtubers, Marinette and Adrien are platonic roommates.
> 
> (oh my god they were roommates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited chapter one of a youtube AU i've been working on for a bit now.. let me know what you think in the comments!

I put on my mask, red with black polka dots. And my like shirt with a black collar. Actual I had multiple of that shirt. It was my gimmick. I was Ladybug.   
I walked into the gaming room of the flat. The gaming room was decidedly my favourite room in the house, it had three computer screens, the stereo speakers. On the other other side of the room, out of view of the those cameras was the console station, the comfy black leather couch facing towards the flat screen t.v. And below it were all the assorted games. There was a Play Station, a Wii and an Xbox so the games were plentiful. 

I sat down in my chair on the right side of the computer desk. I always sit on this side. I checked my phone again.

Adrien walked in dressed in a black mask, clip on cat ears and his black shirt that said “claws out”. 

He yawned ruffled my chair as he past me and sat on his chair beside me, “morning bugaboo”

“You just wake up?” I asked.

“Yeah, I was up late watching that stupid cop show.” He said pointed at me. I’d got him hooked on a comedy cop show on Netflix and he couldn’t stop watching it. He was very invested now. 

We went online and opened our twitch account. We each had our own separate accounts but for when we streamed together we used our joint one. LADYNOIR games.

It was a mash up of our screen names, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But the fans have also made it our ship name. For some reason a lot of people wanted us together but no, we are not dating. 

Today we were streaming a couple of paired Ultimate Mecha Strike IV matches. 

We started at stream at 10:00 on the dot as usual. Viewers flooded in immediately. 1000 then 3000 then 8000. And so on.   
We were both very popular YouTubers and Twitch streamers. Adrien had about 13.5 million subs and I had 15 million subs. So our streams got a lot of views.   
We started by responding to comments and giving an intro for the stream. 

In between matches we responded to more comments and received donations from viewers. 

“Thank you... DarthFart for the $20.00 donation” Chat said smiling.   
“Love the name by the way”

“You guys should play each other in a match” I read from the screen.  
“We will eventually, we’ve done it a few times but it’s a bit boring because I always win too fast” I responded.

“No you don’t!” Chat exclaimed from beside me.

I laughed, “Chat tell them your win lose ratio against me”

He sighed, “ right now? It’s 1:20, but that’s only because-“

“I’m better than you! Next question”

we played and answered more questions for the next couple hours, 13/25 games were won by us. when we ended at 12:00, we stayed live for a few more minutes before ending. 

“No, I don’t think we will go back to streaming UMS III,” Chat said, “ because, even though it’s fun I think that UMS IV is much better”

“Yeah, and the game is outdated now anyways.” I added, “with UMS V coming out soon, we’ll probably start playing that as soon as it’s out.”

Chat read another comment, “what microphones do you guys use”

I answered, “Actually Chat has a video on his YouTube channel about all the tools we use but when we are not using head sets we use a blue yeti microphone for recording.”

“Alright last comment before we log off” Chat started to read, “DaisyCrazy asks, are you two dating?”

I sighed in my seat, “this is an often asked question for us be the answer is always the same. No guys, we are not dating, and we never have dated.”

Seeing the annoyed look on my face Chat took to signing off the live stream and ending.

“Mari, I know that the countless questions about our relationship status can be very, bother some but it just comes with the popularity.” Adrien said sympathetically.

“Yes, yes, I know. I just... really wished that when I google searched my name the first thing to pop up wasn’t “Are Ladybug and Chat Noir secretly together?” I said standing up. 

“Mari, you’re great because you’re you and do great things, not because some people are invested in some sham love scandal.”

I gave a small smile, “Thank you, Adrien.”

“You want lunch?” He asked. “We can get changed and then I’ll make sandwiches and we can watch that dumb cop show”

I laughed, “sounds good”


End file.
